Wolverine: Gods and Mutants
Wolverine: Gods and Mutants is an American superhero film based on the fictional Marvel Comics comic book character Wolverine. It is an alternate installment in the X-Men film series as well as the alternate final installment of the Wolverine trilogy. It is directed by Bryan Singer and produced by the Russo Brothers. The film stars Hugh Jackman, Anna Paquin, Patrick Stewart, Chris Evans, Chris Hemsworth, Halle Berry, Ian McKellen, Emily Browning, Natalie Portman, Tom Hiddleston, Jeremy Renner, Aaron Taylor-Johnson, Jaimie Alexander, Liev Schreiber, Kevin Bacon and Anthony Hopkins. It is the second installment in the [[All New, All Different Marvel Cinematic Universe|''All New, All Different Marvel Cinematic Universe]], as well as an alternate sequel to ''X-Men: Days of Future Past and a companion to [[Spider-Man: Web Warriors|''Spider-Man: Web Warriors]]. '''Premise' Following the events of X-Men: Days of Future Past, as the X-Men resume their ordinary lives without concerning about the conflict between mutants and humans, Logan finds himself closer to Rogue, who had been seeing him as a father-figure since their first encounter. When hostile threats unleashed by Loki (with help from Sabretooth and a reluctant Magneto) arrive from other worlds to Earth, Logan finds himself in need to join his old friend and war partner Steve Rogers / Captain America and the Asgardian prince Thor to stop these threats and save the world from Loki's schemes as they prepare to face an old enemy of both Professor Xavier and Magneto's past who is being unwillingly revived by Loki. Plot While Professor Charles Xavier is recalling the days when he and Erik Lehnsherr worked together against common threats until Lehnsherr decided against peace between Mutants and Humankind, Logan is visiting the graves of his deceased comrades during World War II while expressing regret for having left one month before Hydra's first downfall. He is consoled by Rogue, who claims that he is not alone yet. Meanwhile, after leading a new pack of Invaders (consisting of Clint Barton / Hawkeye, Sam Wilson / Falcon, Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier, Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver and Flash Thompson / Agent Venom) on a assault against a Hydra facility held by William Stryker, Captain Steve Rogers / Captain America is informed of Logan's whereabouts and decides to search for him. The two meet right when they are attacked by mutants who joined ranks with Hydra. Logan and Rogers are joined in the fight by Thor, who reveals that Hydra is under Loki's leadership. The X-Men are gathered in Asgard, where Odin informs them of Loki's plans to wage war with other realms. Just as Victor Creed and Magneto are also said to be collaborating with Loki's schemes, the X-Men agree to cooperate and formulate a strategy to stop him. While searching for Magneto, Logan senses someone else who, as Xavier also senses, is far more powerful than Lehnsherr himself has ever been. He and Rogers eventually cross paths with Lorna Dane, a young woman who is working hard to reconnect with her father. While Rogers agrees to help her, Logan goes on to find Magneto himself. After some training with Sif in Asgard, Rogue exacts to socialize with the children present there. Suddenly, she has a vision of a possible future, on which both humans and mutants are on the brink of extinction due to a threat which Loki is unwillingly unleashing. Xavier also has this vision and alerts the others about it. Logan manages to locate Loki and confront him about his plans, but is taken into a fight with Creed and Lehnsheer. Aided by Rogers, Logan subdues the two, but Loki runs away. Through Creed's mind, Xavier discovers that Loki plans to achieve the Amulet of Hela to form a new army with the dead. Xavier also deduces, to Lehnsheer's horror that Loki is about to unknowingly resurrect Sebastian Shaw, an energy-absorbing mutant who Xavier and Lehnsheer fought against in the past. Knowing that Shaw will become a dangerous foe if Loki revives him, Logan and his group exact to locate Loki and stop his before it is too late. The group splits up, attacking multiple Hydra squadrons to find Loki. During a confrontation with a patrol led by Baron Strucker, Logan and Rogers witness Lorna use her powers (the abilities to manipulate magnetic fields similarly to Magneto) to defeat an entire Hydra Air Force. At this point, the others learn that she is Magneto's daughter, who is the only one who can bring about his light side. From Loki's hideout, Magneto also senses Lorna, but decides to keep his knowledge in secret from him. Growing suspicious of him, Loki demands Lehnsheer to prove his loyalty to him by killing the X-Men. Magneto eventually reveals himself and challenges them, but he relents when he sees Lorna again after twenty years. Displeased by this, Loki summons a squadron of Hydra agents to attack the mansion, keeping them busy while he searches for the Amulet. Thor eventually pursues Loki across the Earth and their fight ends up taking place in the war beach where Lehnsheer killed Shaw decades ago. Loki successfully finds the Amulet in there, but he also ends up accidentally resurrecting Shaw, who resurfaces as a greatly deformed mindless creature and without any memories of his past. Just as Thor and Loki are outmatched by Shaw's power, Logan, Rogers, Rogue and Lorna arrive to fight him off. Despite Shaw's abilities to absorb and redirect energy, Xavier acknowledges that Shaw is still vulnerable to metal since his death by Magneto's hands. Logan absorbs a Vibranium prototype Rogers gave him with his claws and repeatedly stabs Shaw with them, although the progress overloads Shaw, whose body is about to erupt a massive nuclear explosion which will destroy the nearby village with the innocent humans in there. Magneto also arrives in the battlefield and, with Thor conjuring a Bifrost portal to Svartalfheim with Mjolnir, his metal bending abilities to force Shaw inside the portal. Just as Shaw, in his last moments, fatally wounds Magneto, Lorna eventually finishes forcing Shaw into Svartafheim, where his body completely explodes, incinerating the nearby Dark Elves. Near-death, Magneto tells Lorna not to become the weapon Shaw wanted him to be, and after Lorna finally tearfully acknowledges him as her father, Lehnsheer dies peacefully in Lorna's arms. In the aftermath of the battle, Loki stands imprisoned in Asgard while Creed is arrested in the Raft. A memorial is held for Magneto in Washington, D.C., with the X-Men (now joined by Lorna as "Polaris") attending to his funeral. Logan expresses his regrets to Lorna, Rogers and Xavier about how he failed Lehnsheer. The three forgive him as Lehnsheer's sacrifice has helped Mutantkind be pardoned from their past mistakes. Right before he leaves with the others, Logan overhears an heartbeat within Lehnsheer's grave and two metal pillars forming an X, much to Logan (aware that Lehnsheer is coming back to life) say with a smile: "See you around, bub.". * In a mid-credit scene, Baron Strucker, intolerant of Loki's failure, decides to continue his work, but by his own terms. Strucker later oversees an experiment made with his two Hydra prisoners: former Daily Bugle photographer Eddie Brock, who is bonded with a alien symbiote based on the one bonded to Agent Venom, and General Ross, who is infused with a new sample of the serum responsible for Bruce Banner's transformation into the Hulk combined with the one responsible for creating the Red Skull. A close-up in Ross' face shows his eyes burning bright yellow. * In a post-credit scene, Sif, Thompson and Barnes are playing pool in a restaurant before they are approached by James Rhodes for a job they were offered by Agent Coulson to do. Cast Main Cast * Hugh Jackman as Logan / Wolverine, a member of the X-Men and a Canadian-Australian mutant born with hyper-acute, animal-like senses, claws on his hands, and an accelerated healing factor that made it possible to implant a coating of the indestructible metal alloy Adamantium on his skeleton. * Anna Paquin as Marie / Rogue, a young mutant woman whose power causes her to temporarily take on the powers of anyone she touches, leaving her victims (mutant or human) unconscious. She is shown to have become capable of controlling her powers (she can now absorb her victims at will) and helps Logan with his mission. * Patrick Stewart as Professor Charles Xavier, a mutant with uncharted telepathic powers, and founder of Xavier's Institute for Gifted Mutants. Xavier is an authority on genetic mutation and an advocate of peaceful relations between human and mutant kind. James McAvoy's character appears in flashbacks set in the events of X-Men: First Class. * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers / Captain America, the leader of the Avengers and a World War II veteran, who was enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation before waking up in the modern world. He is also one of Logan's old friends and partners during World War II and sides with him in his mission. * Chris Hemsworth as Thor, an Avenger and the crown prince of Asgard, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. * Halle Berry as Ororo Munroe / Storm, a mutant teacher at Xavier's school and member of the X-Men who can control the weather. She is close friends with Dr. Foster and main partners with Thor. * Ian McKellen as Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto, a powerful mutant who can manipulate magnetic fields. While he had dissents with Xavier due to a wish to prove mutantkind's superiority and forms an unwilling alliance with Loki, he still holds life on other worlds dear. Michael Fassbender's character appears in flashbacks set in the events of X-Men: First Class. * Emily Browning as Lorna Dane / Polaris, Magneto's daughter and a young mutant woman who is trying to reconnect with her father. She shares her father's abilities to manipulate magnetic fields and is noted by others to be stronger than him. * Natalie Portman as Jane Foster, a scientist and Thor's love interest who helps the X-Men stop Loki. * Tom Hiddleston as Loki, Thor's treacherous adoptive brother and nemesis, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name, who is plotting to wage war on Earth, inadvertently unleashing a threat far more powerful than he himself is. * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton / Hawkeye, an Avenger, master archer and agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who helps the X-Men. * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver, an Avenger allied with Rogers who can move at superhuman speed. * Jaimie Alexander as Sif, a warrior and Thor's childhood friend based on the mythological deity of the same name who helps the X-Men defend the Earth. She also trains Rogue in self-defense. * Liev Schreiber as Victor Creed / Sabretooth, Logan's mutant half-brother and nemesis who takes little regret and great pleasure siding with Loki. * Kevin Bacon as Sebastian Shaw, a former mutant Nazi scientist and the leader of the Hellfire Club with the power of absorbing and redirecting kinetic and radiated energy who was killed by Magneto during the Cuban Missile Crisis in 1962 and is being unintentionally brought back to life by Loki's plot. * Anthony Hopkins as Odin, the king of Asgard, father of Thor, and as well as the true adoptive father of Loki, based on the deity of the same name, who requests the X-Men's help against Loki's plot to destroy the Earth. Supporting Cast * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier, a physically enhanced assassin and Roger's best friend who reemerged after being thought killed in action during the events of World War II. * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson / Falcon, an Avenger allied to Rogers and a former pararescueman trained by the military in aerial combat using a specially designed wing pack. Wilson is aided by a robotic drone named Redwing. * Joe Manganiello as Flash Thompson / Agent Venom, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and soldier allied with Rogers and the host of an alien symbiote which grants him with the same abilities of Spider-Man. * Harley Atwell as Peggy Carter, a retired officer with the Strategic Scientific Reserve and a co-founder of S.H.I.E.L.D., who is a former love interest of Steve Rogers. She appears in the prologue flashbacks of the film and in a photo alongside Rogers and Logan taken in 1943. * Stellan Skarsgård as Erik Selvig, Dr. Foster's mentor and colleague and friend of Thor. * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch, an Avenger and Pietro's twin sister, who can engage in hypnosis and telekinesis. She appears during Roger's conversation with Captain Stacy speaking with her brother and Barton. She later appears during Magneto's funeral as one of the female attendants comforting Lorna over her father's death. * Idris Elba as Heimdall, the all-seeing, all-hearing Asgardian sentry of the Bifröst Bridge, based on the deity of the same name. * James Cromwell as George Stacy, a New York City Police Department captain and close ally and supporter to Spider-Man who is working for S.H.I.E.L.D.. He appears in the moment after Stryker's arrest, speaking with Rogers before telling him of Logan's whereabouts. * Thomas Kretschmann as Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, one of the Hydra leaders who specialize in human experimentation, advanced robotics, and artificial intelligence. * Danny Huston as William Stryker, a corrupt military scientist who is relentlessly obsessed with the worldwide genocide of mutants and is secretly forming an alliance with Hydra to accomplish his goals and plans. He appears in Steve Rogers' first moments in the film's present day, on which Rogers and his new group of Invaders apprehend him and his mercenaries for the ruthless persecution of mutants and the illegal creation of the Weapon X program, on which Stryker faced the accusation of having done nothing more than becoming what he hated the most. Cameos * Stan Lee as an attendant of Magneto's funeral. * Don Cheadle (uncredited) as James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine, an officer in the U.S. Air Force and Tony Stark's close personal friend who operates the War Machine armor. He appears in a post-credit scene, on which he approaches Thompson, Sif and Barnes for a job they were offered to do. * Topher Grace (uncredited) as Eddie Brock, a former Daily Bugle photographer who was among the American hostages of Hydra. He appears in a mid-credit scene on which he and General Ross are about to be turned by Hydra agents under Baron Strucker's orders into their new living weapons. Brock was shown being bonded with a sample of the alien symbiote which would transform him into Venom. * William Hurt (uncredited) as Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, the former General of the U.S.A. army and leader of the Hulkbusters who has dedicated himself to capturing the Hulk. Following the events of ''Spider-Man: Web Warriors'', on which he was revealed to be a prisoner of Hydra as Loki was impersonating him as a Hydra officer, he appears in a mid-credit scene on which he and Eddie Brock are about to be turned by Hydra agents under Baron Strucker's orders as their new living weapons. He was shown being infused with a new sample of the serum responsible for Bruce Banner's transformation into the Hulk combined with the serum responsible for creating the Red Skull. A close-up in Ross' face shows his eyes burning bright yellow, foreshadowing his transformation into the Red Hulk. Follow-Ups * [[The Thunderbolts (film)|'The Thunderbolts']]: Following the post-credit scene featuring Barnes, Sif, Rhodes and Thompson, the film continues with the trio acting as members of the Thunderbolts alongside Felicia Hardy / Black Cat, Scott Lang / Ant-Man, Korg and Yondu Udonta to combat Amora the Enchantress and the forces of A.I.M. controlled by Scientist Supreme. * [[Avengers: Ultimate Revolution|''Avengers: Ultimate Revolution]]: Following the film's mid-credit scene, Eddie Brock and General Ross return in ''Ultimate Revolution as Venom and Red Hulk respectively. Additionally, the young girl whom Rogue states to have met previously (whom she comment to be "neither mutant nor human") is confirmed to be Kamala Khan. TvTropes Page Connections Transcript Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Wolverine Category:Captain America Category:Thor Category:All New, All Different Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Crossover films Category:X-Men Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:Superhero films Category:Science fantasy Category:Science fiction Category:Iago PUC's ideas